Certain Revelations
by cordyangel14
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries. My take on what happened when Darcy walked in on Gigi and Wickham.


Gigi sat down on the faded, red couch next to George. He was too distracted by the TV to acknowledge her. Gigi looked around the room at the trash, clothes, and books thrown around the place. She sighed and got off the couch to tidy up a bit. Once a commercial break started, George muted the TV and directed his attention to Gigi.

George reached over to where Gigi was standing by the coffee table and pulled her back to the couch to sit next to him. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other one to cup her face. He opened his mouth to hers and gently pushed her onto her back. Gigi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. George paused to take off his shirt before returning his lips to Gigi's. His lips started working their way down her neck while his fingers started working on unbuttoning Gigi's shirt.

George had taken her button-down shirt off to reveal her bright, purple bra and his lips had ended up on Gigi's breasts when the doorknob of the condo turned. Gigi's head snapped to the door, but George was so entranced that he didn't seem to notice. Gigi saw her older brother's horrified face in her doorway as he saw his ex-best friend half-naked on top of his shirtless baby sister with his face on her chest, hands reaching down to unbutton her jeans.

"William!" Gigi gasped, pushing Wickham off of her and onto the floor. George composed himself quickly, stood up, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. His eyes were smug and satisfied, knowing that he had found where Darcy was weakest and stabbed him there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Darcy hissed at Wickham after he remembered how to speak, fixing George with a deadly glare. Gigi struggled to re-button her shirt. A smirk formed on Wickham's lips in response to William's question and Darcy began advancing towards him rapidly. Gigi hurried to get in between them, facing her brother, with her back to Wickham.

"William, stop, we can explain everything," Gigi said in a rush.

"Georgiana, get out of the way," Darcy ordered his younger sister through clenched teeth in a low, controlled voice, eyes locked on Wickham.

"Just calm down. Please," Gigi begged.

Darcy took a step back and looked at her. Then he pulled his checkbook out of his pocket. He walked over to the coffee table, grabbed a pen off of it, scribbled out a check, and held it up in front of George Wickham

"What's this?" George asked, eying the large figure on the check.

"Take this and leave my sister alone," Darcy said.

"No!" Gigi screeched. "Tell him you won't take it, George!"

"Thanks, Darcy," Wickham said, ignoring Gigi. "You're making this a lot easier for me." George took the check from William and headed for the door

"George, what are you doing?" Gigi called.

"Sorry, Peach," Wickham said with a grin on his face, before he winked and disappeared.

"Gigi..." said William softly after a moment, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Gigi flinched away from her brother's touch. She jumped back and glared at him like he was a murderer.

"_This is all your fault_," she hissed. Tears cascaded down her face.

"No, it isn't. He chose to take the money," he reminded her gently.

"Shut up! He'll come back, he loves me!"

William decided to keep quiet. Gigi would see sense eventually. Gigi continued to scream at him. He stood there and took her abuse, pretending that none of it hurt him. After a while, Gigi ran into her room and collapsed onto the bed. She pulled the blankets to her, breathed in George's scent, and used them to dry her tears. She looked around the room, at George's clothes on the floor and bed, his goggles on the desk. The sun was setting and there were long shadows outside. Gigi walked over to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the birds. Gigi returned to bed and drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the fading sunshine and warm air.

William came in later than night. He waited until he was sure that Gigi was asleep. He knew that she didn't want to talk to him, and he wasn't going to force her to until she was ready. Darcy just wanted to make sure that Gigi was okay. Gigi was laying in bed in an S-shape. William walked over to her sleeping form. He took his little sister's arm and tucked it under the covers. Her arm felt too light, as if Gigi was moving the arm with him.

"Gigi?" William whispered. "Are you awake?" If she didn't want to talk to him, she would just pretend to be asleep.

"Yeah," Gigi said softly, sitting up in bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Are you... okay?" William asked.

Gigi nodded and started to cry. "I am...and I'm sorry. F-for everything that I said."

William sat down the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," he whispered into her ear. Gigi rested her head on his shoulder. William rubbed her back while Gigi cried into his shirt. Once he felt his sister go limp against him, he laid her back onto her bed, kissed her forehead and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

**AN: Thanks for reading! This is one of my first fics I've ever written and the first one I've published! Please review and give me constructive criticism!**


End file.
